Starcraft : The Zergling
by Ken.W
Summary: Bred to kill for the swarm... For the Queen of Blades...


**Inspired by ElmerDraco...**

It felt the impulse, the impulse to bite and claw at whatever that got in its way. But not yet, the battle had yet to begin, they had to wait silently for the right time, _the time to kill. _It could hear its own breathing, steady and labored, there was quiet noises amongst the zerlings, none of them wanted to wait, they wanted to taste blood. Being held under the control of nearby burrowed hydralisks and towering overlords, they were forced to maintain their obedience. The enemies they were to face today were the hated protoss. They came here to eradicate all Zerg life on this planet, which was still only a moderately sized colony. Strangely, they did not incinerate the planet, but that did not matter, they came down to the world's surface where they will be at the mercy of the Zerg ground forces. Even the thought of them made it tremble with anger, the protoss were here and it wanted to kill every single one of them. Though of course it always felt like killing something or another, thus was its nature.

As the winds changed, it picked up a scent, a new scent yet vaguely familiar. It recognized it a moment later, _Terrans_. The Terrans were here, had they detected the protoss as well and were planning to confront them? _Perhaps… _it didn't matter whether the Terrans were fighting or not, the Zerg had to triumph, regardless of what the cost, for they lived and died for the only one thing, to serve the Queen of Blades. As he observed the nearby landscape from its hidden hole, all was empty, nothing was present except stone and more burrowed Zerg. A thought came piercing through its mind and the minds of the zerglings nearby, images were shown, _hive, protoss moving away, avoiding Terran troops, Zerg preparation for confrontation against the protoss and Terran. _It was to return to the hive with the rest of its brood to prepare a full out assault against the protoss and Terrans. Apparently, the protoss wanted to avoid conflict with the Terrans, a noble gesture, but futile, _they were all going to fall before the might of the Zerg_.

At last arriving back at the lair, _its home, _it spent precious time consuming the creep, providing it nourishment for the coming battle. After several seconds, the brood was moving again, the zergling looked back at the hive, where it was born; this might be the last time it will see it again, and left off without another thought. Making its way along the rocky terrain, it finally reached the confrontation point. The Terrans had already dug in at a strategic location, at the end of a valley, and prepared defenses to hold off the coming attack, there were only a few dozen men and a pair of siege tanks, the Zerg would overrun the defenses in a matter of minutes. Looking past the defenses, the zergling also glimpsed at what they were defending, _a Terran colony_. Being so far away from the Zerg hive it must not have been noticed before. Now it also saw the protoss forces further down the valley, not in preparation to assault the Terran base, but to confront the Zerg. The Terrans were assuming that the protoss were coming to invade them; therefore they prepared their defenses towards their direction.

They had not noticed the Zerg brood coming from the higher end of the valley, if they were attacked from here, the Terrans would all be slaughtered. The zergling felt as its muscles tensed at the anticipation of battle, joyful at the thought of bathing in the blood of Terrans then later protoss. This was what it was meant to do; _this is what it was born to do. _As a nearby hydralisk begun shooting its spikes at the unsuspecting Terrans, the zergling lunged forward with a single thought to kill and die for its queen…

_NOTE - I do not own starcraft as it belongs to its rightful copyrights. Events in this fan fiction are mostly fiction and only carry the slightest resemblance to the original starcraft timeline. Some references are made to other original starcraft content. All names and events which transpire do not coincide with any actual names or events and if so, it is purely coincidental. Any errors made will be corrected if i find them, messages regarding this is appreciated. Most of the content written in this novel derives from imagination and inspiration. Thanks, blizzard for giving me something to write about._


End file.
